


Meow！！！（最终章）

by GoldfishM



Category: all少北
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishM/pseuds/GoldfishM
Summary: 看完这一截记得回lofter看后面的！！！AO3上面不是完整的！！！后面还有一段内容！！！
Relationships: LexBurner&花少北, 中国boy超级大猩猩&花少北, 某幻君&花少北, 老番茄&花少北
Kudos: 52





	Meow！！！（最终章）

**Author's Note:**

> 看完这一截记得回lofter看后面的！！！AO3上面不是完整的！！！后面还有一段内容！！！

马  
——————————————————————————————  
某幻对猫过敏，具体情况是一看见猫咪就会心脏突然加速跳动。

当花生米第一次来到他们家的时候，某幻就发现自己可能要栽在它和它主人的手里了。他一直想抚摸一下花生米的脑袋，但米子爹很傲娇。

于是他就想抚摸一下花少北的脑袋。

他在晚上翻来覆去的梦到他。但直到那次他才在梦里做了自己想要做的事。

原因是那个梦里的花少北也长了猫咪耳朵和尾巴。

花少北就乖巧的趴在床上看他直播，也不去吵闹，安静的玩着自己的尾巴。当某幻看向他的时候，他也会抬头和他对视，然后歪歪脑袋故意装可爱。

某幻很吃这一套。所以他迅速的下播了，一撑电脑椅，翻到床上。

花少北在舔尾巴，舔了一嘴金色的毛。某幻压在他身上，一只手捏着他的两颊，逼迫他把嘴张开。

花少北露出两颗小虎牙，含混的从喉咙里发出一声“喵呜”。他和花生米简直就是两只性格完全相反的猫咪。

某幻把两根细软的猫毛从他舌旁捡出来。指尖划过温软的舌头，花少北头顶上面的耳朵抖了两下，尾巴很自觉的缠上了他的腰。

“想要？”某幻声音很低。

花少北的脸还被他捏着，只能点头，很驯服的抬高腰去贴某幻的身体。某幻松开手，吻他。

花少北一边接吻一边发出很小声的喘息，像猫咪的呼噜。某幻的兴致一下子上来，花少北越乖巧他越想欺压。看着他这么任自己为所欲为，他就想得寸进尺。

花少北对于他的进犯并没有任何抵抗。某幻伸手进他的衣服下面。花少北不出门就一直穿着宽松睡衣，他躺在自己床上等他下播的时候某幻就已经开始觊觎他的身体了。

他的手从软软的肚子肉上面向下转移，钻进睡裤里面，稍稍停顿了一下。花少北咬着下唇看他，见某幻停下了动作，耳朵又楚楚可怜的抖了抖。

某幻又欺身压上去吻他，右手伸到花少北后面去摸他的尾巴根。小花猫这一回稍微大声的尖叫了起来，喵呜喵呜的却只让他更想施虐。

他下手重了一点，顺着尾巴根狠狠捋到尾巴尖，花少北彻底放开嗓子喵了一声，尾音依旧是颤颤的软软的。某幻沉迷他的反应，连吻都变得凶狠起来。

他开始轻轻顶撞身下的小花猫。花少北被压了个结结实实，嘴都被封住，毫无反击之力，只是呼吸声越来越粗重，间或夹杂着类似于抽气的声音。某幻结束这个吻，在他的喉结上又迅速吸出一个草莓，再把怀里的人向下一按，牙齿咬上那两只猫耳朵。

花少北真正的开始哭泣。他被压的太紧了，下面极度不舒服。某幻能感受到大腿上紧贴着的触感，但是却不想理会。

他要先满足自己的欲望。

小花猫并不反抗。某幻不清楚自己又做了什么，但他知道捅进去的瞬间花少北尖声抽泣的时自己也吼了出来，他被挤压，被抚慰，被身下的小花猫在背上挠出血痕。

某幻速度并不快，大概和花少北急促抽气的频率差不多。每当他压低腰身时花少北都在他耳边带着气音“嗯”一声，痒痒的，却更加撩拨。他只握着小花猫的尾巴抚摸，一边操一边和他接吻。

花少北乖得要命，除了呻吟和喘息什么都不说。某幻一个大挺身之后把他的尾巴扯到前面来。长度不够，花少北被迫蜷起上半身，把腿架在他两侧，脑袋顶上的两只大耳朵已经被打湿了，耳朵尖上面的两缕毛纠结在一起，沾着粘稠的东西。

他动作略显粗暴的把尾巴尖塞进花少北嘴里，让他好好咬着，然后又开始新一轮的努力。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
猩  
——————————————————————————————————————  
王翰哲是在在山上的小道旁边捡到这只小花猫的。他并不知道为什么自己会出现在这个地方，甚至连这个地方都处处可疑。

但他知道这里人迹罕至。

花少北蜷缩在灌木丛旁边，身上到处是划伤，有几处还渗出血来，尾巴毛都红一块灰一块的。Boy把他扶起来，靠在自己肩上，被他身上传来的温度给吓了一跳。花少北脸上飘红，像发烧了。

“北子哥？醒醒，快醒醒。”

花少北很难受的喵呜了一声，手攥得紧紧的。Boy用自己的手把他的拳头包住，掀起他身上的衣服查看伤势。

只有淤青和皮外伤，不严重。

他担心他的高烧，想把花少北尽快带下去。但小花猫却十分不配合。Boy要抱他，花少北挣扎着，扯着他领子让他低头。

然后吻上来。

是一个灼热的、带着甜腻香气的吻。

Boy感觉花少北的高烧也传染到自己身上来了，他的头变得晕晕的，手不自觉地把花少北摁在地上。花少北还把手挂在他脖子上，不松开。

Boy隔着破碎的衣服探索他的身体，花少北一边纠缠着他要接吻一边顶胯和他摩擦。Boy很快有了反应，手指从破洞里钻进去，捻他的两粒小樱桃。

花少北带着哭腔喘息，嗯嗯啊啊的求饶：“boy……”

他突然想起以前花少北故意捏嗓子向他撒娇恶心他时喊得“boy葛格~”，大老爷们儿却过分可爱，无论怎样都不能让他反感。

小花猫又在喊他：“boy哥哥……”这一次，是充满情欲的声音，一把火点然了整座山上的灌木和树林。

Boy堵上他的嘴，用舌头把他剩下的话全都封在喉咙里，一边扯掉裤子直接提枪上阵。

花少北随着他的动作被狠狠压在地上，boy抬腰的时候就跟着挺腰，仿佛挽留，眼睛里迅速蓄起泪来，boy再一个顶撞，他喘气到半截突然放开嗓子哭叫了一声，双腿很自觉的盘到boy腰上。

“操，你怎么这么会叫。”boy眼睛都要红了，听到他的呻吟只想把这个人直接操穿。花少北奶声奶气的喘息又诱又欲，有他独特的少年感。

“不要了……boy不要……”花少北一直在哭，“疼……”

Boy把自己的外套扯到花少北背下面垫着：“好点了吗？”花少北打了一个小哭嗝，“嗯”了一声。

王翰哲睁开眼睛的同时也从床上蹦了起来，一边大喘气一边低头，果不其然看见一柱擎天。

妈的，怎么会梦到自己操花少北，还是个猫娘。王翰哲开灯，去卫生间。

但是梦里的场景仍然历历在目，甚至在醒来之后变得更加清晰。花少北满脸的潮红、被他操的眼神涣散的样子、哭哭啼啼的求他时的语气……

……他的紧致和温暖，他被顶到前列腺时的呻吟，他一边喊疼一边主动抬腰配合时出现的腰窝。

王翰哲一声低吼，然后长长的叹了一口气。他出来了，在想着操花少北的时候。

草草换了被子又开始睡觉，王翰哲第二天醒来时精神仍然不是很好，却有一股奇怪的满足感。打开手机的时候正好看见群里某幻在传图片，点开后王翰哲不自觉地吞咽了一下口水。

是长着猫耳朵的花少北。

————————————————————————————————————————  
蕾  
————————————————————————————————————————  
下雨了。

Lex看了一眼窗外阴沉沉的天，把宠物店的防盗门给关上。这种天气，基本都不会有顾客来了。

收银台下面躺着睡觉的花少北耳朵抖了一抖，看见lex从门口走过来，在他身边蹲下。

“还有整整一个下午的时间啊。”lex半真半假的抱怨。

“好无聊。”花少北把手臂往前伸，像猫那样做了一个伸展运动，上衣滑落下来堆积在胳膊附近，露出两个诱人的腰窝。

“出来呗，我跟你玩。”lex坐在收银台后面的转椅上，低头看躺在地上的小花猫，用脚背蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

花少北对他怒目而视。

“好了好了。来，我跟你玩。”lex弯下腰，用手去摸刚刚碰的地方。

花少北不情不愿的从下面爬出来，卧在lex脚边，挺直上身，把脑袋和手臂搁在他的腿上：“玩什么？”

“玩小猫咪。”lex用手指挠他的耳朵背。

接下来的场景忽然就切换到花少北含着鸡巴的脸上了。Lex把他的脑袋按在自己胯下，半强迫性的捏着他的脸颊让他含的更深一些。

花少北眼眶都红了，舌头像是在推阻，却除了引诱没有任何作用，lex毫不顾忌他的感受，一直往更深处挤。

“我不要做深喉！”花少北想这么说，可是嘴都被占满了还怎么反驳？他难受的都要呕吐了，lex的东西突然往外一动，花少北以为他终于好心愿意放过自己，没想到lex却只是换了个方向，稍稍斜着点又捅了进来。

花少北舌尖直直撞上铃口，一股很浓郁的味道传了过来。他瞪大眼睛看向上面，lex却因为角度的缘故，只觉得可爱。

他急促的插了两下，在花少北真的反胃之前抽出来，拍在他脸上：“不是无聊吗？为什么不认真呢？”

花少北脸颊都酸了，lex把他耳朵按下来又折上去，得到小花猫委委屈屈的喵呜。

“休息好了吗？”lex问，扯着他的头发让他露出脸。

花少北握住那根东西，自觉的开始舔起来，从顶端开始，舌尖温柔的卷起蘑菇头，再一截一截的吃进去，很小心的不让牙齿磕着他。一直到整张嘴都被填满了却也没有完全含进去，花少北收紧了口腔，用侧壁绞住，感受茎身的每一处。

Lex在他想要把东西吐出来的时候又压住了他的后脑勺，逼迫着花少北含好，然后开使迅速的抽插。这次真的是太深了——一直顶到了喉咙眼里去了。花少北呜呜呜的求饶，眼泪涌出来。

Lex放开他的同时抽了出来，精液有一小点留在了口腔内，大部分都洒在了他的脸上，和眼泪混在了一起。

他弯下腰，用手指仔细擦掉，再喂进小猫的嘴里。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
茄  
————————————————————————————————————————  
他不知道为什么自己能在水里呼吸，但就是这样。

不仅是他。花少北也在水里，和他赤身裸体的紧紧抱在一起。有阳光透过水面，光块折射散落互相碰撞。

为什么？花少北落水了，他来救他吗？番茄不太明白自己现在的处境。

那应该快点浮上水面。

但两人却是渐渐向更深的地方沉下去了。花少北没有猫耳朵猫尾巴，就是当初自己第一眼看见的那个拘谨少年的模样，发丝柔软，眼神坚强。

他迟钝的反应过来——他一只手按着花少北的后脑勺，埋在他的头发里面，另一只手紧揽着他的腰，把他整个的禁锢在怀里。然后，和他接吻。

花少北就那么看着他，眼睛里是他曾经在镜子中的自己眼中看见过的黯淡光芒。

他于是突然开始剧烈的心痛。

明明能够呼吸的，肺部也开始疼，像一瞬间失去了所有氧气。两人一起跌向海底。

就在此时，花少北搂紧了他。番茄感受到了一点点的温暖，从唇上传来，渐渐散开，渐渐向下。

他们越沉越深，周围光亮却不曾减少。他能清楚的看见花少北的身形，也能从那双眸子里看到自己明亮的脸庞。

他顺着水，毫不费力的进入了他。

花少北渐渐开始呼吸急促。水在他们之间，既像是润滑，又时时刻刻提供阻力。番茄抱着他，在海里没有任何可以借力的地方，纯粹凭借自己的腰力在操。

花少北似乎是不满意，他张开嘴说的每一个字却都变成了泡泡，一左一右的迅速浮上水面。番茄好整以暇的看着他，突然觉得听不见花少北说话也不算太难过。

花少北急得咕噜噜直吐泡泡，番茄看了一会儿，侧头堵上了那张不断开合的小嘴。

然后整片水域忽然像是明白了他们的意思，番茄想要做什么动作都会有一股恰到好处的推力。擅长学习的优等生很快掌握了方法，抽插之间游刃有余。花少北整个人都变粉了，缺少阳光照射的胸腹和大腿也是。

番茄再一个很深的挺进，看见他闭不拢的嘴里又冒出来两个小小气泡。那是他的呻吟。虽然听不到，但当那些气泡划过他的肌肤，甚至凑到脸上来的时候，番茄都能在脑海里直接感受到花少北翻涌的快感。

他在抵抗，也在求欢。

番茄很愉悦的继续着自己的动作。闪烁着阳光碎片的海面离他们越来越远，番茄映在花少北眸子里的、原本明亮得像阳光一般的脸庞也随之慢慢染上阴影。他把他拖进自己内心深处的海里，不愿意放手让他离去。

“北子哥……”番茄也咕嘟咕嘟的凑在花少北旁边吐泡泡，欣赏小花因为气泡触碰皮肤而轻微战栗的反应，“我喜欢你……”

花少北用他少年的清澈眼睛看着他，看着那个已经不再像阳光一样的男孩。番茄埋在他后穴里面的东西精准的顶上了某点，在花少北绞紧的时候缴械投降。

花少北长长呼出一口气，却并没有放开抱紧他的手。番茄注意到他一直和自己摩擦的大腿不知不觉间离开了，此时已经变成了一条深蓝色的鱼尾。

花少北拉着他，一起往深海更深处潜下去。


End file.
